My Dad's New Love
by Who.Cares.22
Summary: Rachel's dad is marrying Mercedes' Dad and then they are moving in together. Puckleberry! Rachel/Mercedes friendship! Read this story! Give it a chance! You never know what's going to happen!


A/N: Yes, I know! A new story, but this idea was killing me so I had to write it. And yes a very weird summary and plot but give it a try! Constructive criticism and reviews will be greatly accepted!

Bold, Italic = Puck

Italic = Rachel

Bold, Italic, Underline = Both

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own the song Collide.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" I asked my father.

"Nope, I'm serious." Paul, my father, told me.

"Mercedes parents got a divorce because the dad is gay and you are marrying him?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I've told you five times."

"Wow, this is just a shock to me." I really didn't have the heart to tell him that Mercedes and I aren't friends. We actually hate each other. "When are we moving?" I asked him.

"Well, we are going to have dinner over at their house and then we are going to tell you guys- er, girls the big news! So act surprised when we tell you. Okay?"

"Um, of course daddy!"

"Now get to school kiddo, you are going to be late."

I drove to school with anger filling my body. How could my father marry someone when my other father died six months ago? And especially Mercedes dad? Don't get me wrong, I am happy for my dad, but it just upsets me that he wouldn't tell me what was going on before.

I arrived at school and I saw Mercedes get out of Kurt's car. "Oh my god, do you see what Rachel is wearing today? I mean I have bad clothes but her's are just awful." She asked Kurt.

I turned around, "You know I can hear you? Can you please stop being such an arrogant bitch?" Well, I just asked the first part but I wished I had asked the second part.

"Yeah, we know." She said rudely.

"Well, I'd really appreciate it if you could stop talking behind my back." I told her nicely.

"Well, life's a bitch." she said and then her and Kurt walked away giggling.

_What a bitch?_, I thought. I walked inside the school and found Noah waiting by my locker. How I love my boyfriend!

"How did I deserve such a humble boyfriend?" I asked him.

"You do know it's me, right? Noah? Noah Puckerman?" He asked, jokingly.

"How could I forget?" I asked him and then kissed him. "So, guess what?"

"What?"

"Apparently, Mercedes' dad is gay and my dad is going to marry him."

"Really?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"I'm so sorry baby." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." He kissed me passionately.

"I love you. So much, you don't even know."

"I think I have a clue... and I love you too!"

The bell rang signaling that it was time for school to start.

"I'll see you after school?" He asked.

"Hopefully, my dad said that we are having a dinner so I'm not sure when he wants me home, I'll text him after school. Just meet me here."

"Of course, I love you." He kissed me. "See you soon."

One person can only get so much of quadratic equations to make them go insane. Kurt and Mercedes kept on talking while the teacher was talking and she made the whole class do 100 quadratic equations. Thanks so much Kurt and Mercedes!

After math was English and luckily only Noah was in that class. All we went over was how Boo saved Scout and Jem from Bob Ewell in _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee.

After English was History. After History was Science. After Science was lunch, finally. I met Noah at our table. At the table was Artie, Tina, Quinn, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Mike, and Mercedes and Kurt. It was the Gleek table.

"Can I talk to you Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Yes of course."

"Can we talk in private?"

"Oh sure." I told him. "I'll be back soon Noah."

I got up and he led me to the auditorium. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Sit down." I sat down and he sat down next to me.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm still in love with you."

"You're serious aren't you."

"Of course I am. I miss you!"

"Finn, I'm with Noah and I love him so much. And by the way, you cheated on me. I just finally forgave you, so don't ruin our friendship. This is going to sound harsh but we will only be friends. I don't think we can ever go back to dating. You ruined your chance. If you want, we can still be friends but you have to move on." And with that, I got up and walked out of the auditorium.

_Flashback:_

I was in the auditorium for a while, practicing for and I were singing our duet _Collide _ by Howie Day. Mr. Schue assigned it to us and at first, I wasn't to fond of the idea of working with Noah. He was my friend but it was just awkward between us. But doing this duet made us closer as friends so I'm fine with it.

Noah started strumming his guitar.

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

_**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide**_

_**You finally find  
You and I collide**  
You finally find  
You and I collide _

"Oh, Noah! That was excellent. I don't think we need to practice anymore because we nailed it!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Let's celebrate. How about we go to Breadsticks?" He asked.

"Yes, a congratulatory dinner would be nice. Once I get in my car, I'll call my parents."

"Sounds fine to me." He said, putting away his guitar.

We started walking out and then I saw it. I thought it was him but I didn't want to be right. Finn was in the other room kissing Quinn.

Apparently Noah hadn't noticed that I stopped so he finally turned around and saw what I was looking at. "Oh my god." he said.

I took Finn's necklace off and walked into the room very quietly so they wouldn't hear me. I tapped Finn's shoulder. He jumped and then looked up at me.

"Oh my god. Oh... oh... Rachel I'm-"

I cut him off. "You'll be needing this because from here on out, I am no longer your girlfriend, friend, or anything to you. Goodbye." With that, I ran out of the room, down the hallway and to my car.

Noah ran after me but was having trouble running because of the guitar case. He finally caught up to me and he grabbed me into a hug. At that moment, I just cried all of the tears out. I'm pretty sure I ruined his shirt.

"Thanks." I told him after I was done crying.

"Anytime." He told me.

I bent down to pick up my keys and was putting them in my car door. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Going to go home."

"No you're not. I'm going to take you to Breadsticks even if I have to drag you there."

"Fine." I grunted and then laughed.

And at that moment I grew a liking for one Noah Puckerman.

_Flashback End_

He ran to me. "Okay."

"Okay what?" I asked him.

"I don't want to lose our friendship so if that means that we can only be friends then okay."

"Oh thank you. I still really do want to be friends with you but... oh whatever. Hug me, friend!" I said. We embraced for a little bit and then I let go. He was still holding on to me but then he knew that we were done hugging.

"Let's go back to lunch okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course."

A/N: I hope you liked it! I am going to start writing more for The Sessions. More updates will be soon!

Review!


End file.
